Dinner with the Acolytes
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Just a short silly fic. The Acolytes try to figure out what to have for dinner one day. Humor abounds.


Dinner with the Acolytes

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer; My disclaimer is in the hospital for food poisoning, but it said Stormshadow13 doesn't own anything.

"Hey mate, what's for dinner?"

"Gumbo."

"Again?"

"What's wrong with Gambit's gumbo?"

"Nothing, we've just eaten gumbo almost every night for the past three weeks. I'm tired of it."

"Den you cook,"

"I can't boil bloody water, let alone make anything edible." said Pyro.

"I could try that stew again comrades," said Colossus lying his book down.

"What stew?" asked Pyro blankly.

That stew I made last monday," answered Colossus.

Pyro still looked blank.

"You remember mon ami, the stew that looked like mud floatin' in swamp water with algae on top."

Pyro winced, "That was supposed to be eatable?"

"It tasted fine," grumbled Colossus.

"We could eat those micro wave bean burritos in the freezer," suggested Pyro.

"If we do, friend Gambit is sleeping outside," stated Colossus.

Pyro blinked and then fell over laughing.

"Hey!" exclaimed Gambit "Dat's not fair, you know it was Sabertooth last time."

"Yes, but you are just as bad," said Colossus.

"We could order take out," mused Gambit still looking a bit offended.

"No we can't," said Pyro still on the floor.

"Why not?" asked Gambit.

Pyro hopped to his feet, walked across the kitchen, turned to face the other two, put his hands on his hips, coughed and said in a dead imitation of Magneto's voice. "This is a secret base, secret is meaning no one knows about it. You can not order take out or delivery for that would give away the _secret_ in _Secret Base._ There for, I The Master Of Magnetism, Soon To Be Ruler Of The World and Who Wears A Stupid Looking Bucket On My Head, absolutely forbids you to order take out or delivery."

"Hey that was pretty good," said Lance. The Brotherhood had walked in just in time to see Pyro's performance.

Pyro Bowed, "Why, thank you."

"What are you Hommes doing here?" asked Gambit, "and aren't you missing some members?"

"Tabby and Wanda are at a new gothic store that opened in the mall and Pietro is talking with Magneto," said Lance.

"Dat still doesn't answer all of Gambit's question. Why are the rest of you here?"

"Because we don't got anything better to do," said Toad.

"Did we hear something about dinner?" asked Blob.

"Yes, we are trying to figure out what to eat," said Colossus.

"You've got stuff to cook?" asked Blob.

"Yeah," said Gambit puzzled.

"Good," Blob shoved Lance, Pyro, Toad, Gambit and Colossus out of the kitchen. "I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Is it safe to let him cook?" asked Pyro nervously.

"Don't know, he's never cooked for us before," said Lance.

**(Forty five minutes later.)**

Everyone except Magneto, Pietro and Sabertooth were sitting around the table. Blob brought out the food and set a plate before everyone.

"Is it safe?" asked Toad.

"Of course it's safe," Snorted Blob sitting down.

No one touched their food.

Then Pietro zipped in and sat down. "Looks good," he said digging in. Everyone stared at him intently. "What? What's everyone staring at?" asked Pietro looking up.

"T'is it good?" asked Gambit.

Pietro swallowed his mouth full, "Yeah. Why?"

"Blob cooked it," said Toad.

Pietro blinked, choked and fell off his chair. "Call the hospital! Call 911! Call the Army! I've been poisoned!" He screamed as he rolled around on the floor clutching his throat.

"Oh shut up, Pietro, you're fine," snapped Blob.

"Yeah, you're right," said Pietro getting up.

"Pietro, if you've lied about the food being okay, we all are going to beat you up," said Lance.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try and catch me. I'm the fastest thing on the planet," scoffed Pietro.

"You can't run forever," growled Lance.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Pietro, starting to eat again.

"Yes!" snapped Lance, Toad, Colossus, Pyro and Gambit together as they too started to eat.

"Hey, this isn't bad," said Pyro.

"You're right," said Toad. "Yo, Freddy, why didn't you tell us you could cook?"

"You never asked," said Blob.

"All in favor of Blob doing the cooking from now on," said Pietro.

Lance, Toad, Pietro, Pyro, Gambit and Colossus all raised their hands.

"Hey, why are you three voting? You aren't part of the Brotherhood," said Pietro.

"If Blob t'is cookin, Gambit's comin over for dinner."

"Yeah! No more gumbo!" cheered Pyro.

"What's dat supposed t' mean?" demanded Gambit, glaring at Pyro.

"Nothing," said Pyro. Then under his breath "stupid gumbo, taste like kangaroo chow."

Gambit blinked, "PARDON?!"

"Oh gosh, look at the time, I really must be goin," with that Pyro ran off.

"Gambit t'inks dat Pyro just dissed Gambit's gumbo. Dat homme must DIE!!!" Gambit got up and ran after Pyro.

_**(Boom!)**_

"You missed mate, YIPE!"

_**(Boom!)**_

"Hold still,"

_**(Boom! Boom! Boom!)**_

_**Silence.**_

"You missed again mate."

"Gambit wouldn't miss if you held still."

"Hey, I'm crazy, not stupid."

"Could have fooled Gambit."

"Got the fool part right."

_**(Boom!)**_

"Get back here you fire starting pip-squeak."

_**(Boom!)**_

"Pip-squeak?! Who are you calling a pip-squeak?"

"The other fire starting pip-squeak next to you."

"That's it!"

"ST. John! DON'T...YOU...DARE...SET...DAT...ON...FIRE!!!!! Gambit means it! DON'T!"

_**(WOOSHSHSHSHSH!)**_

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Guys! Bring de fire extinguishers quick!"

Colossus sighed as he got to his feet.

"Want us to help?" asked Pietro.

"Yes, we are going to need all the help we can get," said Colossus. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and ran for the other room.

"This is definitely better then being at home watching TV," snickered Toad. As the Brotherhood ran after Colossus.

Authors Note; "Well what did you think? Please review. I'm thinking about adding to this or doing another story, what do you the readers have to say? Do you want to know what Pyro burned, and what Magneto is going to say? Please tell me!"


End file.
